


That Night

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 16:00:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17186045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Summary: Request: Anonymous. Hi! For the requests would you be able to do a Dean x Reader where he’s helping the reader through a break up? :)





	That Night

**Author's Note:**

> Request: Anonymous. Hi! For the requests would you be able to do a Dean x Reader where he’s helping the reader through a break up? :)

Sitting on the motel bed, you pulled your knees up to your chest, sniffing. Your boyfriend of just over a year had broken up with you. It was just you, your father, and your oldest brother. Your other brother was off at college. He’d been the one that was the more emotional of the Winchesters, the one that you could be all sappy with, and the less ‘suck it up’ type. Sam wouldn’t pick up for any of you, which hurt, but you understood. After the blowout him and your dad had, you didn’t think you’d be hearing from him any time soon.

Dean paused as he walked in, his bag in hand. “Uh, sis?” He asked, concerned. You looked over at him and it killed him. Your eyes were red from crying, there were tears rolling down your cheeks, and he could tell that you’d been rubbing your nose with the end of the sleeve of your hoodie. “What’s wrong? What happened? Is it Billy? He okay?” He asked, not giving you a chance to answer between questions.

As Dean dropped his bag on the chair, he let the door shut behind him, John going to his own room. “Billy broke up with me.” You sniffed, a fresh round of tears starting up, causing you to bury your face in your knees, your arms wrapped around them.

“Oh shit.” He breathed, sitting next to you and pulling you close. Dean kissed the top of your head and sighed. “What happened? I thought he really liked you.” Billy’s family also consisted of hunters, so it was nice that you had each other. You didn’t have to lie about your family, why you moved, or anything like that.

Sighing, you put your head back against the headboard, your eyes closed. “He said that he wants out.” You said softly. “Of the life. Away from hunting, and that meant cutting all ties with the life.” You felt Dean stiffen slightly. Billy was two years older, and had just graduated recently at 19. He’d had to repeat a grade due to moving, but was a smart guy. “Said that he wanted to be happy, to travel, to fall in love with someone ‘normal’, and a bunch of other shit.” Sniffing, you sighed. “I don’t fault him for wanting that, it just hurts. Especially how he worded everything.”

Dean took a moment to think before saying something and making everything worse. “Billy went about that all wrong. And he’s an idiot.” He told you gently. “He’s got it in his head that he’ll get all that. He won’t. Not even close. You were the best thing that kid had, and he couldn’t even see it. Now, come on. Get dressed.” He pulled his arm from around you and patted your leg.

“Why?” You asked, wiping your cheek.

He grinned at you. “Because some asshole made my baby sister cry. So, I’m gonna take her out. Any movie you wanna see, get something to eat- whatever.” Dean told you. “Get a move on, kiddo. I’m not taking no for an answer.” 

* * *

Laughing, you clung to Dean’s back as he gave you a piggy back ride from the end of the parking lot, to your motel room door. John stepped out when he heard you and raised an eyebrow. “Special occasion?” He asked, grinning.

“Dean was making up for boys being stupid.” You told him, your cheeks red from laughing.

Dean gave John a sad smile. “Billy broke up with her. To get a normal life. I took her out to a movie, grabbed some dinner, and got her smiling again.”

“Good job, Dean.” John told him. “He won’t get that normal, princess. He’ll either get killed, or get dragged back into the life kicking and screaming.” He told you sadly. “Get some rest. We head out in the morning.”

“Night, Daddy.” You said softly.

* * *

Traveling with just the boys after John died was hard, but you’d managed. You were happy to have Sam back, but he wasn’t a replacement for your father. The three of you held each other up, ganking everything you could.

You were sitting in a diner after a hunt when you heard a voice you hadn’t heard in almost a decade. “Y/N?” Looking over, you were surprised to see Billy. “Been awhile.”

“Hey, babe.” Your blue eyed husband slid into the seat next to you. “Who’s this?” He looked up at the hunter as Sam and Dean made it to their seats across from the two of you.

“Cas, this is Billy. An old hunting buddy. Billy, this is my husband, Cas.” You told him happily. While legally, the angel couldn’t marry, you’d still had your own little ceremony. Even with seeing your old boyfriend, the only memories from that night were the happy ones with Dean.


End file.
